


How to save my family

by MerDerShepGrey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerDerShepGrey/pseuds/MerDerShepGrey
Summary: What if Derek never died in 11x21 He is trying to protect his family from the president and only way to do it is too die He comes back 3 years later and explains everything to Meredith Lexie is not dead All Characters expect Mr.St-Pierre are Shonda Rhimes and ABC's
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mer- Meredith  
> Der- Derek  
> DrB- Dr Blake  
> StP- Pierre

**Mer:** "Derek... Oh Derek. What have you done..."

 **DrB:** "I'm so sorry Mrs. Shepherd, he was in a car crash earlier today. His heart had stopped twice in the O.R and the head C.T showed a pretty bad brain bleed, that we were unable to fix in time."

 **M:** "I know, the paramedics have already told me everything. So, what you are telling me is that he is brain dead. He won't make it."

**DrB nodded silently**

_**The morning before the crash** _

**Der:** "Hello **,** -Pierre, you are the president's assistant, I get that, but you can't control my life"

 **StP:** "Actually I do control your life. Since the day you signed."

 **Der:** "I have a family. I'm sure you do too. Two kids and the most amazing wife anyone could ever dream of. I need to spend time with them too."

 **StP:** "Yes I do know that"

 **Der:** "I'm sure he will understand. He probably has a family too."

 **StP:** "I'm sorry but the president doesn't care that you have a family or that you need to spend time with them. The president owns you till he says that he the project is over. He is not afraid of hurting your family."

 **Der:** "Wait... What do you mean he owns me? I've only agreed to work for him for a year"

 **StP:** "He changed the contract after you called last year. You signed it 11 months ago. Didn't you read the contract?"

 **Der:** "No! That can't be true! Don't mess with me right now..."

 **StP:** "I can assure you that I'm not messing with you. But I can help you get out of this by faking your death in Seattle. I need you to listen to me."

 **Der:** "Okay, I'll do it! I have to... for my family"

 **Mer:** "Every time I have to tell him something important, he's gotta be late! For someone who operates on brains, he really is brainless. Stupid Brain Man!

_***Phone Rings*** _

**Mer:** "Hello"

 **DrB:** "Hello is this Mrs. Meredith Grey Shepherd"

 **Mer:** "Yes it is. Who is this?"

 **DrB:** "This is Dr. Blake from Dillard Medical Center, I'm calling to tell you that your husband Dr. Derek Shepherd has been in an accident. You need to come to the hospital right away. I'll explain everything when you get here."

_***Hangs up and drops the phone*** _

**Mer:** "OMG... NO! Derek! Don't die on me! "

_***Drives to Dillard Medical Center Back at the hospital*** _

**Mer:** "What just happened, it can't be true? How am I going to tell the kids? How am I going to survive without him." She said to herself


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der- Derek  
> Mer- Meredith  
> DrB- Dr Blake

Mer: "What am I going to tell the kids? I didn't get to tell him that I'm pregnant." She thought to herself. As she cried

DrB: "Mrs. Shepherd, I know this isn't the ideal time to ask you..."

*Mer cuts her off*

Mer: "Ask me what! That I should unplug my husband and donate his organs. But what I saw in his chart, that there is nothing you can donate."

DrB: "Mrs. Shepherd, we can do this another time."

Mer: "No! Just give me the fucking papers! I just have one fucking question. Why didn't you transfer him to Grey-Sloan? He would have died in his favorite place."

DrB: "I'm so sorry Mrs. Shepherd, we didn't know. The little girl that he saved, only told us that he was a surgeon, but she didn't say where."

*Mer signs the papers and sits by Derek till they turn everything off*

Mer: "Derek... Derek, it's OK. You go be with Mark, Doc, your father, my mother, Susan, our baby and George. I- we will be fine. You go. Just remember I love you, and this is forever."

*With that said Mer starts crying and leaves the hospital*

Mer: "I need to tell everyone at the hospital." She said to herself

*Back inside*

Der: "Is she gone?" With tears in his eyes

DrB: "Yes , she's gone." With a cold stare

*At Grey-Sloan, Mer walls to the attendings lounge. Everyone is talking*

Mer: "Derek is dead."

*Everyone stops talking and turns to Mer*

Mer: "Derek is DEAD!" She yells just before she collapses

Everyone: "What! Meredith!"

Owen: "Someone get me a gurney. NOW!"

*A few hours later*

Mer: "What happened?" She said confused

Owen: "You collapsed after yelling 'Derek is dead'"

*Maggie walks in while Owen leaves*

Maggie: "Hey Mer, are you feeling okay?"

Mer: "Maggie, my husband just died! How do you think I am? Happy?" Crying so hard trying not to yell

Maggie: "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Mer: "He just, he had been working for the president for the past year. And now... Now he's dead." Trying not to cry

Maggie: "Yeah, I know how you feel. Well I don't, but I do. Sorry..."

Mer: "Maggie stop... Just stop."

Maggie: "I'm just trying to be there for you."

Mer: "I know you are. Just stop trying to make me remember him. He's dead and he won't come back."


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mer- Meredith  
> DrS- Dr Steinfield  
> Lex- Lexie  
> Der- Derek  
> StP- Pierre

*3 years later. In Dr. Steinfield's office*  
Mer: "Look Dr. Steinfield, my husband died 3 years ago on this day. Yes, I am sad. Yes, I miss him more than anything. But he wouldn't want me to cry. I know that for a fact."  
DrS: "Dr. Grey, he was a lot to you."  
Mer: "Of course he was, he still is, he is my husband. And the father of my children."  
DrS: "That's the point, for you he still is."  
Mer: "And what is the problem with that?" trying not to get angry   
DrS: "You see, when some is in love, their brain might not be the first one to react. The heart might be." trying his best to explain  
Mer: "So what, you're saying that you are not clearing me for surgery?"  
DrS: "Do you want to be cleared?"  
Mer: "Yes!"  
DrS: "Than you are! Congratulations! But don't forget to act with your brain, not your heart."  
Mer: "Thank you Dr. Steinfield!"  
*She gets up and walks to the door*  
DrS: "Don't forget that I need you to check in with me once a week. To make sure you are still sane."  
Mer: "Oh right. I'll see you next week?"  
*She leaves and gets on with her day*  
Lex: "Hey Mer!" while waving her hand  
Mer: "Hey Lex, what are you doing here?"  
Lex: "I decided to move back to Seattle and I was wondering if I could get back into the program?" she asked hopefully   
Mer: "You’re going to need to talk to chief Hunt about that. I'm so happy you're here." sounding as happy as she could sound  
Lex: "Me too. I wish I came when Maggie called but you know. I was stuck with all the work and taking care of dad. I'm so sorry about Derek but at least I know Mark isn't lonely. How are you and the kids holding up?"  
Mer: "Yeah! Well, do you want to hang out with me and the kids? I mean the kids ask about him every day and I’m barely holding myself together but, other than that we are fine. I start working again tomorrow."  
Lex: "I'm happy you guys are doing well. Yes, let's go!"  
*Meanwhile The Phone rings*  
Der: "What do you want? I've told you, I'm in Seattle. Just to check. I won't talk, don't worry."  
StP: "I know, I know. But just be careful, they can't see you! You understand me, they can't!"  
Der: "Oh trust me. If they could, they would. Don't you remember I'm dead to everyone! All for your stupid idea!"  
StP: "I am truly sorry for everything."  
Der: "Oh are you! Are you really?! Because for as much as I know my wife could be dating some guy and my kids probably already forgot all about me!"  
StP: "I am. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you."  
Der: "Well if you find it so hard for me. Why aren't you doing something? It's been 3 years! 3 fucking years without my family!"  
StP: "I know. I know."  
Der: "I don't think you know! Goodbye, Mr. St-Pierre."  
StP: "Goodbye Dr.Shepherd."  
*Hangs up the phone*  
Der: "I need to find Mer and the kids." He says to himself, crying  
*Don't forget to vote and leave a comment*


End file.
